Seokjin-hyung
by masgojexganteng
Summary: Tentang Namjoon seorang rapper tersohor. Juga tentang Seokjin, staff editing sekaligus hyung kesayangan Namjoon. Cerita tentang cinta dalam perbedaan usia. Yang jelas, Seokjin merasa Namjoon terlalu muda untuknya. Cerita tentang perjuangan cinta penuh cerita. It’s Namjin.
1. chapter 1

Ini adalah cerita Two-Shoot.

Mungkin ada beberapa bahasa yang kurang baku dan eyd yang tidak tepat. Saya menerima kritik dan saran.

Cerita ini juga aku up di wp dg judul yang sama. Cuma yg di wp ada beberapa gif-nya. So, Im so sorry kalo kalian agak nggak ngerti sama ceritanya.

Untuk perhatian dan respon-nya terimakasih.

I don't do edit

 ** _Seokjin-hyung._**

Perkenalkan. Namanya Kim Namjoon atau lebih di kenal khalayak luar sebagai Rap Monster. Seorang rapper. Usia 15, tapi penghasilan diatas rata-rata. Siapa wanita yang tak ingin menjerit karenanya? Walaupun ia hanyalah bocah kemarin sore, tapi eksistensinya benar-benar tak dapat diragukan.

Dia mungkin tak setampan Kim Taehyung, aktor kenamaan negaranya yang sekaligus adalah teman seagensinya, tapi dia cukup berkarisma hingga dapat meluluhkan hati orang-orang yang menangkap parasnya.

Dia dingin, berkarisma, tipe-tipe bad boy dan playboy disaat bersamaan, dan tolong jangan lupakan dimple di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Begitu menggoda. Setidaknya begitulah ia dapat di deskripsikan. Tapi ia tetaplah seorang remaja awal, adakalanya ia akan menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya dan itu hanya berlaku untuk satu orang. Untuk seorang yang amat istimewa baginya.

Kejadiannya berawal satu tahun yang lalu, tak terlalu spesial tapi begitu mengena dihatinya.

Ketika itu ulangtahunnya sekaligus hari dimana ia akan melaksanakan comeback-nya, semua orang terlampau sibuk untuk mengurusi comeback-nya hingga hanya sekedar memberi ucapan dan kiriman kue tanpa sebuah perayaan. Di waktu itu ia merasa amat kesepian. Ia kesal karena semua orang terkesan acuh tak acuh pada hari spesialnya dan lebih memilih mengurusi comeback-nya daripada hari spesialnya. Harap maklum, Namjoon masihlah seorang remaja tahap awal.

Dan saat itu seorang malaikat datang untuknya, bukan sungguhan, tapi mari kita coba ibaratkan seperti itu. Itu staff bagian editing yang datang dengan senyum hangatnya sembari berkata, "Hai, Namjoon. Ini hari ulangtahun-mu bukan? Kenapa kau cemberut? Berhentilah cemberut dan mari rayakan ulangtahunmu. Nah, ini aku membawa sup rumput laut untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun Joon-ie." Sebenarnya adegan ini tidak spesial-spesial amat. Tapi entah bagaimana si staff editing yang diketahui bernama Kim Seokjin itu telah mencuri perhatian Namjoon, dan mungkin juga hatinya. Entahlah. Hati manusia itu rumit.

Sejak saat itu keesokan harinya Namjoon mendatangi si staff editing tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dalam matanya. Hal itu sontak membuat Seokjin si staff editing bertanya-tanya. "Ya, ada apa Namjoon?" Dia tersenyum meski merasa janggal mengenai prilaku bocah di hadapannya. Tak hanya dirinya, staff lain yang ada di sana pun begitu. Tak biasanya seorang Kim Namjoon akan berkunjung ke ruang editing. Bocah satu itu biasanya lebih suka ke studio rekaman daripada ke ruang editing.

"Hyung, aku menyukaimu."

Ucapnya dengan lantang dan tanpa suatu keraguan pun didalamnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut tak terkecuali Seokjin ikut terkejut karenanya. Seokjin mengangkat alisnya "A-ahahaha... apa-apaan ini Kim Namjoon?"

"Hahaha..."

Yang lainnya ikut tertawa. Dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat Namjoon menggerutu sebal.

"Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

Dan yang kali ini benar-benar berhasil membuat para staff editing diam tak berkutik. Bahkan atmosfer disana mendadak terasa canggung dan aneh.

"Apa ini semacam dare dan sebagainya?" Seokjin masih mencoba mencari kemungkinan ganjil dari perkataan Namjoon yang juga ganjil.

"Tidak, Hyung! Ini bukan dare atau semacamnya ini sungguhan, Hyung!"

Kepala Seokjin bertambah pening mendengar penuturan bocah dihadapannya. Benak serta batinnya mulai berkompromi menganalisis hal-hal apa saja yang mungkin telah terjadi pada makhluk dihadapannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, dia masih tak mengerti.

"Oh, ku rasa kau terlalu stress karena comeback-mu. Mari bicarakan ini di luar. Sambil minum kopi. Agar stress mu sedikit berkurang. Oh, atau mungkin kita bisa minum coklat panas. Ayo kita keluar dari sini." Dengan segera keduanya keluar ruangan tersebut dan menuju coffe shop kantor mereka. Seokjin dengan segera menarik bocah lima belas yang hari ini benar-benar aneh itu.

"Nah, Dik Namjoon yang manis. Sekarang kau bisa menjelaskan segala sesuatunya padaku. Tak apa jika itu dare, kau bisa membisikannya di telingaku jika memang benar begitu. Aku akan membantumu kok."

Katanya dengan senyuman, tak lupa satu tangannya mengelus-elus surai platina milik bocah berumur lima belas yang sayangnya sudah setinggi dirinya. Anak-anak zaman sekarang benar-benar berlebihan asupan.

"Hyung, aku sudah besar. Dan aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. Aku serius. Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan ingin kau jadi pacarku." Well, Namjoon memang masih lima belas, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti Seokjin yang di gurui disini?

"Kau serius?" Ia memastikan, walau nada bicaranya 80 % mengandung nada tak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini, Kim Seokjin."

Terdengar begitu mengerikan. Dan tunggu dulu, "Dasar bocah tidak sopan! Aku ini lebih tua sepuluh tahun darimu. Panggil aku dengan sebutan yang benar!" Seiringan dengan itu sebuah koran melayang dikepala Namjoon.

"Aw. Ya! Ini sakit hyung. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bohong soal yang tadi. AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU!" Ups, sepertinya Namjoon terlalu lantang. Seisi coffe shop bahkan berhenti berbincang dan memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan kaget.

"Aduh, maaf ya dia sedang latihan akting." Katanya mencoba menutupi.

"Ayo ikut aku ke atap dan jelaskan semuanya disana."

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah mereka hidup bahagia setelah pengakuan tersebut. Yah, jika saja ini buku dongeng kanak-kanak, mungkin saja jalan ceritanya akan begitu. Tapi sayangnya ini cerita romansa remaja, tak semudah itu untuk mencapai kata happily ever after.

Tebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

Namjoon ditolak mentah-mentah. Karena jelas Seokjin masih waras untuk tidak memacari seorang anak SMP. Bisa-bisa ia dikira tukang cabul gara-gara hal tersebut.

Dan tebak apa yang terjadi pada Namjoon?

Dia move on. Tidak. Tidak begitu. Sayangnya tak semudah itu. Sayangnya Namjoon ini nyatanya adalah seorang remaja labil yang jalan pikirannya tak tentu arah. Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Namjoon terus mengejar Seokjin. Kemanapun kapanpun. Bahkan seisi kantor sudah benar-benar tahu mengenai hubungan super aneh milik Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Mari kembali pada masa ini.

Masa dimana Seokjin harus bersembunyi kemana-mana untuk menghindari seorang bocah kecil sialan bernama Kim Namjoon.

Seperti pada saat ini.

"Annyeog~"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku." Sembari memegangi dadanya memberi gesture terkejut Seokjin terus merutuk mengenai mengapa bocah dihadapannya dapat tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya. Sekali lagi. Ini rumahnya!

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Darimana kau tahu alamatku?"

Namjoon tersenyum. "Rahasia. Hehehehe."

Ia memijit pelipisnya akibat serangan pening dadakan yang disebabkan oleh Namjoon.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Untuk ini."

Seokjin terperangah beberapa saat. "Ya Tuhan Kim Namjoon. Berhentilah memberiku bunga dan enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang juga!"

 ** _Seokjin-hyung._**

"Untuk apa kemari?"

"Aku rindu pada hyung. Rasanya vitamin ku hilang gara-gara satu minggu tidak bertemu hyung." Ucapnya sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Pergi dari ruanganku se-ka-rang!"

"Tuan Yoon, aku diusir oleh Seokjin-hyung." Katanya yang kini benar-benar bersikap kekanakan.

"Seokjin! Berbaik-baiklah padanya." Dan seiringan itu Namjoon mengayunkan tangannya untuk berselebrasi.

Sementara Seokjin hanya dapat pasrah lalu berkata, "Oh, whatever."

 ** _Seokjin-hyung._**

"BAA!"

"AAA!"

"Ehehehe... hai hyung."

"Kim Namjoon!"

"Please, tolong jangan katakan enyahlah dari hadapanku. Aku sudah benar-benar muak mendengarnya."

Seokjin bersedekap dan menatap Namjoon sengit.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa?"

"Namjoon, aku mencintaimu. Kita jadian yuk."

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku!"

"Tuh, kan. Kau mengatakannya lagi."

Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya. Siapa saja, tolong selamatkan Seokjin dari monster satu ini.

 ** _Seokjin-hyung._**

 **Line~**

 **Namjoon.kim**

Hyung

 _Read_

Hyung!

 _Read_

Hyuuungg!

Hyung!!!!!

Hyung!!!

 _Read_

 **Seokjin.kim**

Apa?

 _Read_

 **Namjoon.kim**

I Love You.

 **Blocked**.

 ** _Seokjin-hyung._**

"Aku punya gerakan baru."

Seokjin menatap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menaruh fokusnya pada layar dihadapannya.

"Tuan Yoon!"

"Yayayaaya! Tunjukkan padaku gerakanmu. Cepat!"

Namjoon tersenyum, lalu badannya mulai bergerak memutar beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tagannya membentuk sebuah love-sign.

"Saranghae."

"Kepala Yoon, tolong usir orang ini."

 ** _Seokjin-hyung._**

"Hyung."

Seokjin sudah muak sebenarnya, tapi dia bisa apa memang?

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa pekerjaan yang paling kusukai tidak?" Namjoon selalu begini selama setahun terakhir ini. Mendatangi Seokjin, mengacau pekerjaannya, dan mengutarakan hal-hal tidak penting. Pada awalnya dia akan membentak kasar lalu uring-uringan karena Namjoon, tapi sekarang dia lelah. Jadi ia hanya akan menjawab dengan ekspresi datarnya,

"Apa?"

"Memandangimu." Bersamaan dengan itu Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat Seokjin definisikan sebagai senyuman tipe apa.

Tapi yang jelas batin Seokjin menjerit. Siapa yang mengajari bocah berumur lima belas untuk flirting seperti itu?

 ** _Seokjin-hyung_**.

Remaja jika memang sudah jatuh cinta itu seperti orang kesetanan. Tak dapat dikendalikan. Yang ada pada isi kepalanya hanya cinta, cinta, cinta, dan terus begitu. Begitupula dengan Namjoon.

"Seokjin-Hyung!" Dari koridor lantai tiga dia mulai berteriak, dan seisi kantor itu benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan satu ini.

Sementara itu yang dipanggil justru mati-matian mencari tempat sembunyian.

"Hyung tolong katakan pada Namjoon aku tidak ada."

Salah seorang yang ia panggil hyung memutar mata jengah. Tampak bahwa ia benar-benar lelah, "Sudahlah Seokjin. Apa susahnya menerimanya? Terima saja dia dan berhenti membuat seisi kantor gemas karena ulah kalian. Lagipula apa kurangnya Namjoon ? Dia bahkan sudah membuktikan cinta-nya padamu selama hampir setahun ini. Lagi-"

"Seokjin-hyung."

Tuh,kan. Belum sempat Seokjin sembunyi si parasit sudah datang. Seokjin hanya bisa merapal doa mengetahui Namjoon yang kini berlari dengan kedua tangan terbuka.

Bugh.

Sempurna. Ia benar-benar sempurna ada didalam pelukan Namjoon.

"Hyung, bogoshipo."

Keduanya berpelukkan ditengah-tengah para staff editing yang sibuk mengutak-ngatik vidio. Membuat beberapa harus menahan napas dan beberapa lagi memilih untuk fokus ke layar mereka.

"Lihatlah. Kalian benar-benar serasi." Komentar salah satu dari mereka dan itu membuat sebuah reaksi timbul diantara keduanya. Seokjin sudah pasti akan menekuk wajahnya dan menggerutu sebal, sedangkan Namjoon dengan bangganya memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Benar, kalau begini kalian terlihat seumuran." Celetuk Tuan Yoon, kepala bagian editing.

"Itu karena wajahnya boros. Minggir sana kau. Dasar bocah tengik." Dan selama setahun belakangan ini Seokjin yang manis telah benar-benar berubah menjadi Seokjin yang buas karena dikejar Namjoon.

Mau tak mau Namjoon akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Dan tersenyum dengan begitu polosnya kearah Seokjin. Kalau begini sisi bocah-nya benar-benar nampak, dan itu selalu membuat Seokjin berpikir bahwa mengencani Namjoon bukanlah ide yang baik.

"Kenapa tak kau jadikan Seokjin managermu saja, Namjoon? Lagipula dia juga sangat disiplin waktu." Salah satu staff disana berkomentar.

Namjoon membuang napas karenanya, lalu setelahnya menunduk. Hal ini membuat ruangan yang gaduh tiba-tiba sendu ikut sendu.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kepada Bang-PD-nim." Ia menunduk kembali.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?" Lagi. Itu Tuan Yoon, walapun usianya sudah kepala tiga tapi rasa penasarannya tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

"Ia menyetujuinya." Lanjut Namjoon.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menolaknya. Kenapa memang?" Dengan ketus Seokjin menimpali. Dan jawaban Seokjin benar-benar berhasil membuat seisi ruangan itu berdecak sambil berkata 'Aishh' atau 'bodohnya kau ini'

Sejujurnya Seokjin juga muak. Kenapa orang-orang selalu menyudutkannya karena tidak menerima Namjoon? Apa salahnya sih menolak Namjoon? Toh dia juga sama-sama manusia seperti Seokjin. Lantas kenapa mengacuhkan Namjoon seolah menjadi tindakan paling keji di kantor ini? Seokjin memandang Namjoon sengit. Seolah-olah ia ingin mengatakan pada bocah satu itu untuk mangkat dari hadapannya.

"Ya! Kim Namjoon, ayo berangkat. Kita harus syuting reality show." Suara manajer Namjoon membuyarkan semuanya. Membuat Namjoon tiba-tiba kehilangan senyumannya. Membuat si platina tiba-tiba mencebikkan bibir sebal. "Aku tidak ingin pergi." Rajuknya.

"Oh, ayolah Namjoon. Sehabis ini kau free. Jadi mari permudah ini semua. Kau berangkat, menjalani acara, acara selesai lalu kau bisa menghabiskan waktu sesukamu." Katanya yang mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Tidak mau." Lagi. Kali ini Namjoon benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Manajernya menatap putus asa. Ia menatap Seokjin dengan mata memelas dan kedua tangan yang memohon harap.

"Apa?! Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Ia menyalak galak.

Dan Manajer itu terus saja membujuk Namjoon dan yang lebih muda terus saja menolak.

Sudah. Seokjin geram karena sikap Namjoon.

"Namjoon, pergilah atau aku akan menolak permintaan kencanmu."

Namjoon membolakan matanya, lalu sepersekian detik kemudian mulai merubah eskpresinya dan berkata, "Ayo berangkat, Manajer-hyung."

Manajer itu menghela napas penuh syukur, ia menatap Seokjin sebentar dan tak henti-henti mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Dasar bocah tengik."

Gerutunya sebal.

"Dah hyung! Sampai bertemu akhir pekan. Saranghae."

 ** _Seokjin-Hyung._**

"Hyung!" Kepalanya menyembul keluar mobil begitu juga kedua tangannya yang tengah sibuk bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk sekedar memberi tanda dia telah datang.

Di depan rumahnya Seokjin berdiri. Nyaris mati mengigil kedinginan karena menunggu Namjoon yang tak kunjung datang. Tapi akhirnya bocah satu itu menampakkan batang hidungnya, tak lupa dengan wajah yang sumringah luar biasa.

"Aduh, kau pasti kedinginan ya karena kelamaan menungguku. Maaf ya. Ayo naik, kita kencan hari ini." Namjoon begitu bersemangat. Senyuman tak pernah hilang sedaritadi, bahkan dimpel dikedua pipinya semakin mendalam.

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Kalau diberitahu tidak kejutan namanya."

Seokjin mendengus. Selalu saja begitu.

"Hei, biar aku saja yang menyetir." Seokjin menyela tepat saat Namjoon hendak membuka pintu bagian pengemudi.

"Jangan. Aku dominan-nya disini. Jadi aku yang menyetir." Seokjin menghela napas panjang. Memang susah berhadapan dengan anak remaja semacam Namjoon. Dia bahkan belum mengerti apapun, jadi kenapa Seokjin bahkan harus repot-repot berpacaran dengannya?

"Kau belum punya SIM, aku tidak mau terkena resiko buruk. Menurut saja atau aku tidak jadi ikut." Namjoon seratus persen diam setelahnya. Dia benar-benar jadi anak penurut karena ancaman Seokjin. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu penumpang kemudian duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Kemana?"

Namjoon awalnya ragu. Niatnya kan dia ingin memberi kejutan kepada Seokjin, tapi jika yang menyetir Seokjin mana bisa?

Namjoon masih diam. Ia benar-benar dilanda dilema tak berkesudahan.

"Kemana, Namjoon?" Nadanya mulai meninggi.

Mulanya ia hanya memandang Seokjin, lalu yang dipandang justru balas menatap garang. Dengan pasrah dia bergumam,

"Ketamanbermaindidepantokokopiitalia, duakilometerdarisini."

"Hah?"

"tamanbermaindidepantokokopi italia,duakilometerdarisini."

Buk.

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Hei, bocah. Aku tahu kau ini rapper. Tapi bisakah kau bicara pelan-pelan saja? Bahkan google translate-pun akan error jika kau bicara padanya dengan sebegitu cepatnya." Seokjin menggerutu sebal. Ia sendiripun tak sadar bahwa dirinya kini tengah mencoba melakukan rapping, sama halnya seperti Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas beberapa saat, "Ke-ta-man-ber-ma-in-di-de-pan-to-ko-ko-pi-i-ta-li-a-du-a-ki-lo-me-ter-da-ri-si-ni."

"UNTUK APA KITA KESANA?"

Sudahkah Namjoon bilang bahwa semua ide-nya akan menimbulkan kontroversi di dalam diri Seokjin. Jika belum, maka sekarang Namjoon akan memberitahu kalian bahwa Seokjin itu penentang ide Namjoon nomor satu. Ia selalu menanggap ide Namjoon itu aneh, gila, kekanankan, tidak waras, dan sebagainya. Dan Namjoon sudah benar-benar terbiasa karenanya.

"Sudahlah hyung. Sekali ini saja turuti perintahku tanpa mengomel." Seokjin diam dan begitupun Namjoon. Mereka dilanda keheningan yang panjang. Untungnya jarak antara rumah Seokjin dan taman bermain tak terlalu memakan waktu, jadi keheningan dapat mereka lalui dengan cepat.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Pekiknya tiba-tiba. For you information, Namjoon ini sebenarnya sangat moody. Dia sangat mudah berganti mood. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia dilanda kekesalan, tapi ia sekarang bahkan sudah memekik riang tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Sementara Namjoon memekik riang, Seokjin hanya dapat diam. Ia memandang tak mengerti ke arah taman bermain yang terlihat suram.

Seokjin bergidik. Bagaimana tidak jika taman bermain yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar minim penerangan, penuh pohon besar nan tinggi, juga sepi pengunjung.

"Namjoon aku tidak mau turun!" Ucapnya seolah final.

"Loh, kok tidak turun. Lalu aku kencan dengan siapa?" Tanyanya sambil merengut kesal, "Sana dengan hantu penunggu taman bermain itu."

"Aa... dia dibelakangmu hyung!"

"AAAA!!!"

"Ahahahaha..."

Namjoon tertawa terpingkal. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi ketakutan Seokjin.

Tapi di satu sisi Namjoon merasa bersyukur karena dengan ini ia bisa memeluk Seokjin, namun sialnya dia lupa untuk tidak tertawa. Jadilah Seokjin dengan segera mendorongnya dan memberinya sebuah pukulan dibagian dada dan lengan.

"Ya! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Seokjin terus berteriak sambil melayangkan pukulan ke arah Namjoon. Tapi tunggu dulu. Namjoon melihat sesuatu disana. Seokjin menangis. Astaga Seokjin menangis karenanya.

Namjoon mulai panik. Sekarang pukulan Seokjin seperti tak berasa apa-apa. Yang ada dalam fokus Namjoon sekarang adalah air mata Seokjin yang meleleh dengan derasnya. Dengan spontan akihrnya Namjoon menarik Seokjin. Menarik yang lebih tua kedalam pelukannya. "Sshh... Jangan menangis ya. Aku minta maaf. Kalau kau ingin kau boleh memukulku lagi kok. Tapi jangan menangis lagi ya." Namjoon mengelus-elus puncak kepala yang lebih tua. Mencoba memberikan sengatan afeksi agar ketakutan yang mendominasi perasannya menghilang dan terusir oleh rasa afeksi.

"Jahat. Aku benci kau."

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Kali ini kata-kata tersebut terucap diiringi kecupan manis di pucuk kepala Seokjin.

"Ayo turun. Jangan menangis di kencan kita. Kau hanya perlu tersenyum dan bahagia di kencan kita. Ayo turun." Namjoon tersenyum. Hangat sehangat ketika badanmu berada didekat tungku perapian. Dan begitu lembut, selembut gigitan marshmallow yang baru saja matang. Dalam keadaan ini Namjoon benar-benar jauh dari kata bocah SMP. Dia sekarang lebih terlihat seperti pria dewasa yang matang ketimbang bocah SMP yang manja dan suka merajuk.

Tapi sayang, Seokjin terlalu sibuk menangis hingga tidak menyadari hal ini.

"Aku takut."

Ia masih memegang erat jaket Namjoon. Menahan yang lebih muda untuk pergi. "Tak akan ada apa-apa. Aku berjanji. Ada aku disini. Aku akan melindungimu." Cengkraman Seokjin mengendur secara perlahan dan begitupun dengan isakan tangisnya yang perlahan-lahan mereda. "Ayo turun." Bisik Namjoon perlahan sebelum akhirnya keduanya turun. Seokjin benar-benar takut. Dia takut kegelapan, dia takut kesunyian, dia takut hantu, dan sialnya tempat ini benar-benar memenuhi syarat ketakutan Seokjin. Jadi dengan berat hati ia terpaksa harus terus menerus mencengkram lengan Namjoon dan bergelung dalam pelukan bocah lima belas itu untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Seperti janji Namjoon.

"Mau kemana?"

Tanya Seokjin ketika matanya tak menangkap satupun tempat yang dapat dijadikan arena berkencan.

Namjoon memandang Seokjin hingga kemudian tersenyum,

"Ayo naik ke atas."

Namun Seokjin justru balas menatapnya tajam, "kau gila? Aku takut ketinggian!" Namun lagi-lagi Namjoon tersenyum. "Tak apa, aku akan memegangimu. Aku sudah berjanji bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja selama ada aku disisimu bukan?"

Dengan satu helaan napas Seokjin mengangguk dan segera menaiki tangga kayu menuju sebuah rumah pohon yang cukup besar. Sebenarnya Seokjin cukup familiar dengan taman dan rumah pohon ini, karena memang taman dan rumah pohon itu terletak tak terlalu jauh dari komplek perumahannya. Hanya saja dia tak pernah kesini sebelumnya. Tentu kalian semua tahu mengapa. Yeah, dia takut ketinggian.

"Kalau takut, lihat keatas saja. Di bawah ada aku, kau tak perlu cemas."

Seokjin perlahan-lahan mulai merangkak di pohon dengan balok-balok kayu kecil sebagai lintasannya.

Seokjin gemetaran. Bahkan tak perlu menerawang terlalu jauh bahwa Seokjin kini sedang ketakutan. Tangannya bergetar. Begitupula dengan kaki-kaki nya yang mencoba menaiki satu persatu balok kayu.

Namjoon masih disana. Masih ada dibawahnya. Menjaganya. Haruskah Seokjin menangis haru karena sikap heroik bocah SMP satu itu? Tapi sepertinya jawaban tidak lebih baik.

"Astaga. Rasanya benar-benar seperti meregang maut. Mengerikan." Setidaknya begitulah komentar-komentar yang ia lontarkan selepas mendarat tepat pada rumah pohon. Selepas itu Seokjin terpaku beberapa saat. Ini pertamakalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah pohon ini, dan dia tak pernah tahu bahwa semua terasa begitu indah dari atas sini.

"Indah bukan?"

Mau tak mau suara itu membuat perhatian Seokjin teralih. Di hadapannya Namjoon tengah terengah dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

Seokjin mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali memandangi sekitar. "Tapi ini belum selesai." Namjoon memberi imbuhan, dan ucapan Namjoon benar-benar sukses membuat Seokjin bertanya-tanya lalu mengucapkan kata "hah?"

Klek...

Sebuah saklar dinyalakan. Seisi rumah pohon itu tak lagi gelap. Beberapa lampu kecil nan kerlap-kerlip menghiasinya. Seokjin memandang takjub beberapa saat.

"Tadaaa... kejutan!" Pekik Namjoon berusaha mengejutkan Seokjin dengan pekikannya, tapi tampaknya hal tersebut sia-sia.

Seokjin justru memandangnya kesal, "Ssh! Diam!"

Satu alis Namjoon terangkat kebingungan,

"Kenapa?"

"Suasananya indah. Nanti rusak jika kau terus berteriak." Seokjin terus memandang sekitar tanpa memperdulikan Namjoon yang sedaritadi menatapnya penuh harap.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

Seokjin malas menanggapi, tapi jika ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu bocah dihadapannya tak akan berhenti mengoceh.

"Sudah diam saja."

Hening cukup lama. Seokjin terlalu sibuk menatap sekitar, sementara Namjoon, Seokjin tidak peduli pada apa yang remaja labil itu lakukan.

"Hyung, lihat kemari."

Seokjin menoleh.

Matanya membola. Ia dibuat terkejut akan apa yang tersaji dihadapan matanya.

"Eh, sejak kapan itu ada disitu?"

"Sejak kau sibuk memandangi seisi kota dan mengacuhkanku." Namjoon tersenyum manis.

"Nah, ayo makan. Ini dinner kita sebagai pasangan kencan." Imbuhnya sembari mempersilahkan Seokjin.

Seokjin beberapa saat memandang sebal kearah Namjoon, tapi sepertinya apa yang tersaji dihadapannya benar-benar tidak dapat dilewatkan sedikitpun. Sebuah mesin pemanggang dengan daging-daging segar diatasnya.

Namjoon terlihat lega ketika melihat ekspresi Seokjin yang kelihatannya amat bahagia.

"Kau tahu. Ini adalah mimpiku sewaktu kecil. Aku ingin kencan di rumah pohon ini, makan bersama di rumah pohon ini, dan berbagi kenangan di rumah pohon ini." Namjoon kembali tersenyum. Seolah hanya senyumlah yang dapat ia lakukan.

Seokjin menelan dagingnya dan mulai menatap Namjoon dalam,

"Dasar korban sinetron!" Celetuknya.

"Yah, hyung. Kau jahat sekali sih padaku. Sekali-kali bermanis-manis lah padaku. Kau tidak akan rugi kok. Aku menjaminnya." Dua jarinya menyembul, membentuk V sign, lalu dia tersenyum bak seorang idiot.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengejar-ngejarku. Selamanya saja. Kau tidak akan rugi kok."

Namjoon terdiam, begitupun Seokjin. "Kau tidak suka padaku ya, Hyung?" Seokjin kembali berhenti mengunyah, lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada Namjoon.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu."

"Apa sesulit itu membuka hati untukku, Hyung?"

"Apa sesulit itu melupakanku, Namjoon?"

Nada keduanya meninggi.

"Itu hanya insiden kecil. Kau tidak perlu semendramatisir itu. Aku waktu itu hanya kebetulan lewat dan ternyata sup-ku masih, jadi aku memberikannya padamu. Kau tak perlu memberikan hatimu padaku. Kau dapat mengucapkan terimakasih. Itu sudah cukup. Berhentilah mengejar-ngejarku!" Entah kenapa lampu-lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip seolah-olah tak lagi memberi esensi di setiap kedipannya. Rasanya hambar karena suasana tegang melahap semuanya.

"Kalau itu hanya sekedar rasa bersyukur biasa mungkin aku dapat. Tapi bagaimana jika aku bahkan tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayangmu dari otakku. Aku jadi gila karena setiap helaan napasku selalu dipenuhi dirimu. Lalu aku harus apa?! Katakan padaku, Hyung!" Ini pertamakalinya. Pertamakalinya dia mulai muak. Tapi tak kuasa untuk sekedar menghindar. Busuk. Dirinya busuk karena cinta. Dan ini pertamakali bagi Seokjin melihat sisi Namjoon yang seperti ini.

"Pergilah! Tinggalkan aku. Kau hanya bocah SMP! Aku sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu, Namjoon! Kau pikir bagaimana pendapat orang-orang jika kau dan aku-"

"Berhenti mengurusi pendapat orang! Jika hatimu berkata ya, maka kenapa tidak?!"

Ia berteriak. Setengah frustasi dan setengahnya lagi tersulut amarah.

"Maaf. Sayangnya hatiku berkata tidak. Aku pergi!" Kakinya hendak bergerak untuk menuruni anakan tangga rumah pohon, tapi dengan segera Namjoon mencekalnya. Dilingkarkannya tangannya ke pinggang Seokjin, dengan kasar ia merapatkan badan Seokjin ke badannya. Mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir sewarna pulmp yang sudah ia damba sejak lama. Namjoon melumatnya. Mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya disana.

Tapi Seokjin mendorongnya. Membuatnya terjungkal hingga terantuk pada dinding rumah pohon.

"Dasar bocah tidak tahu tata krama! Enyah kau dari hadapanku!" Katanya yang tersulut api amarah. Seokjin dengan segera turun dari rumah pohon itu tanpa suaru rasa ketakutan sedikitpun.

Namjoon hendak menyusul pergi, tapi Seokjin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kata-kata yang membuat Namjoon benar benar tak dapat berkutik sedetikpun.

"Jangan mencoba mengejarku! Jangan mencoba mendekatiku lagi!

Aku-

Aku akan menikah Kim Namjoon!"

Retak? Remuk? Bagai ditusuk pedang? Bagai luka yang ditaburi garam?

Entahlah kata apa yang dapat mendeskripsikan luka di hati Namjoon saat ini. Perjalanannya yang hendak turun terhenti. Benar-benar terhenti. Dia tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi setelahnya. Pikirannya terasa benar-benar kosong.

Lalu Namjoon tersenyum miring setelahnya. Jadi apa nama yang tepat untuk usahanya selama ini?

'Berusaha untuk kesia-siaan?'

Ha. Jadi selama ini dia hanya dipermainkan? Bagus sekali bukan?

Benar-benar perfect scenario.

 **Bersambung**...

Ini part pertama dari Two-shoot ini. Aku berharap kalian merespon cerita ini dengan baik.

Terimakasih.

 ** _Regards_** ,

- ** _Gojex_**.


	2. Hyung (pt2)

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua. But, pt.2 ini bakalan beda sama pt.1 yang terkesan lucu dan gemesin.

Maaf untuk pembaca ffn. Karena di ffn tidak menyediakan foto kyk di wattpad, jadi aku gak bisa masukkin foto-fotonya disini.

Kalau sempat, tolong baca note dibawah ya.

Terimakasih dan selamat membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak

 **Seokjin-hyung.**

"Jadi kau akan bergabung pada project kali ini?" Seokjin menyesap americano-nya setelah mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata.

"Yah begitulah, PD-nim secara langsung memintaku bergabung. Dia bilang-eh-hey, itu pacaramu." Lawan bicaranya mendadak berhenti berbicara dan segera mengalihkan topiknya pada seorang berkacamata hitam di sebrang sana yang sedang berjalan bersama teman super tampannya. Tapi Seokjin memilih untuk berpaling dan mencoba acuh.

Dan yang mengejutkan adalah-

Namjoon terus melaju tanpa menghiraukannya. Baguslah. Seharusnya memang begitukan?

Tapi rasanya-

ada yang mengganjal. Tapi Seokjin mencoba berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya kebiasaan baru yang tak bisa ia terima saja.

"Loh, kenapa dia tak berteriak hyper seperti biasanya kepadamu? Kalian putus?"

Seokjin tertawa jenaka, "Sejak awal kami memang tidak ada hubungan kan? Jadi kami tidak putus. Dan, yeah, baguslah jika ia kembali pada jalannya."

Lawan bicaranya benar-benar melongo tak percaya. "Apa-apaan ini? Seokjin, kau tak bisa begini!" Lawan bicaranya mendadak mencak-mencak karena sebal. Dan dalam pkirannya Seokjin kembali bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya dengan semua orang? Kenapa mereka membuat hal tersebut adalah dosa besar? Ia hanya tidak berhubungan dengan Namjoon. Lalu mengapa orang-orang memandangnya seolah ia telah menikam seorang dengan pisau?

"Ya, aku bisa. Itu hakku."

"Oh tidak. Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga kenapa kalian bisa jadi seperti ini?" Pria itu membelalak tak percaya. Rasanya seperti ia baru saja melihat anjing berciuman dengan kucing.

"Disini ramai!"

"Kalau begitu mari kita ke atap."

 **Seokjin-hyung.**

"Nah, jelaskan sekarang!" Pria itu menuntut. "Tak ada. Dia pergi karena aku memintanya pergi." Jelasnya, tapi pria itu tampak tak begitu saja percaya.

"Namjoon jelas-jelas tidak akan pergi jika kau hanya berkata seperti itu. Nah, Seokjin, jelaskan padaku sekarang tentang semuanya!"

Seokjin menghela napasnya panjang. Dia mulai bercerita tentang kencan itu dan kata-kata terakhir dari cerita itu benar-benar sukses membuat pria yang diketahui bernama Hoseok itu membola tak percaya.

"Kau gila Seokjin? Kau akan benar-benar akan menikah? Pria mana dia?" Hoseok benar-benar seperti reporter majalah gossip saat ini, ia bahkan tak diberi jeda untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan tersebut.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas,

"Tentu saja tidak Hoseok! Aku tak punya calon untuk kau ingat." Nada bicaranya meninggi. Untung saja ini Hoseok, kalau tidak ia bisa benar-benar meledak menjadi kepingan daging bbq.

"Lantas mengapa kau mengatakan itu padanya?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia terus-terusan seperti itu padaku. Aku dan dia itu berbeda jauh. Apalagi usia kami. 10 tahun bukan jarak yang dekat untuk kau ingat." Hoseok turut membuang napas. "Tapi dia bahkan tak keberatan dengan itu Seokjin. Dan semua staff disini bahkan sudah mendukung kau dan dia seratus persen. Lantas kenapa tidak?"

Seokjin menatap lalu lalang kota Seoul yang amat padat, membuatnya geram sekaligus pening secara bersamaan. "Karena aku tidak siap."

Jeda antara mereka. Cukup lama untuk menciptakan sebuah atmosfer sendu antara mereka.

Hoseok menatap sedih pada pemuda disebelahnya,

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hatimu, apa mereka juga sudah siap?" Pertanyaan macam apa yang sebenarnya coba Hoseok lontarkan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, hatimu. Kau hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti atau bahkan mengakui bahwa kau juga punya perasaan yang sama seperti yang Namjoon miliki." Jikalau ini adalah dongeng dewa-dewi Yunani, bisa jadi Hoseok adalah pemegang posisi Oracle, sang peramal.

"Aku tidak. Jangan mengatakan hal-hal keramat layaknya telenovela,Hoseok."

"Kau iya. Hanya saja kau belum merasakannya. Tunggu saja selama beberapa bulan atau bahkan minggu. Kau akan benar-benar merana karena telah mengambil semua keputusan ini."

Seokjin tertawa pedih, "Ya, aku akan menunggu. Dan jika hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi sepertinya aku akan memilih opsi bunuh diri."

Lalu setelahnya Seokjin kembali tertawa pedih. Dan Hoseok tak henti menatap khawatir.

 **Seokjin-hyung.**

Ia sedang menikmati coffe-break nya dengan tenang sampai sosok itu kembali berlalu dihadapannya. Ia sudah kuat hati, walaupun masih tersisa dipojok hatinya rasa sebuah rasa yang tak terelakkan. Bukan, bukan karena dia menyesal. Hanya saja ia sebal karena gara-gara insiden dia yang tak akrab lagi dengan Namjoon orang-orang jadi menatapnya seolah dia adalah penjahat di dalam drama ini.

Namun sesapannya pada segelas kopi di tangannya terhenti kala seorang berhenti dihadapannya dengan langkah gugup.

Seokjin dibuat mengernyit karenanya, "Ada apa Manajer-nim?"

"Hyung! Kenapa berhenti disitu?"

Suara lain datang. Dengan nada tinggi yang dipenuhi kemurkaan. Di hafal diluar kepala siapa pemilik suara ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Namjoon?

"Ini ada dijadwalmu bukan? Kau yang menulisnya sendiri. Disini tertulis bahwa jadwal pada jam ini ialah 'Berkunjung diwaktu istirahat Seokjin-hyung'. Kau sendiri yang memaksaku manambahkannya dijadwalmu, lantas kenapa sekarang kau malah berlalu pergi begitu saja?" Manajer-nya menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Dan Seokjin menatap penuh tanya pada pria dewasa dihadapannya.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin. Tapi Seokjin jelas tahu bahwa tatapan itu berbeda dengan tatapan Namjoon yang dulu.

"Sekarang tidak lagi. Hapus agenda itu dari jadwalku dan sekarang kita harus bergegas. Kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

Namjoon menghentikan kontak mata antara dirinya dan Seokjin. Dengan segera ia berbalik dan mengambil langkah angkuh untuk pergi.

Sementara Seokjin hanya dapat menyunggingkan satu senyuman miring diantara dua belah bibirnya. "Kalau aku ini menyia-nyiakan waktu kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau menjauhiku?" Ini bukan sekedar gumaman halus. Seokjin berteriak. Benar-benar berteriak hingga khalayak ramai mulai berhenti beraktivitas untuk sekedar menatap Seokjin yang baru saja mengundang kontroversi besar.

Hal tersebut tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dialami Namjoon. Tepat setelah Seokjin berteriak dia berhenti. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa saat hingga kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menengok sekilas dan mulai berkata, "Maaf, waktu itu aku belum sadar."

Dan Namjoon berlalu. Meninggalkan Seokjin ditempatnya dengan tatapan benci. Teramat benci.

 **Seokjin-hyung.**

"Dengan ini rapat usai. Terimakasih." Khalayak riuh bertepuk. Sudah menjadi adat bagi perusahaan mereka bahwa mengakhiri rapat haruslah dengan suasana bahagia, yakni dengan bertepuk tangan. Dan dengan diiringi suara tepuk yang riuh para khalayak satu persatu mulai meninggalkan Hall tempat rapat diadakan.

Seokjin memilih tetap duduk ditempatnya, ia terlalu malas untuk bergerak karena padatnya kerumunan menuju pintu keluar.

Saat melihat pintu keluar yang mulai sepi, Seokjin mulai bergegas. Dengan menggendong tas hitam mirip tempurung kura-kura miliknya, ia berlalu.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Namun sialnya langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu keluar karena seseorang tengah mencoba masuk sementara ia mencoba keluar. Dan sialnya lagi orang itu Kim Namjoon.

Ia bergerak ke kanan dan sialnya Namjoon juga mempunyai inisiatif bergerak ke kanan, lalu ia ke kiri dan begitupun dengan Namjoon. Lalu ia diam dan begitupula Namjoon. Badan Namjoon terasa mengungkungnya dalam kegelapan.

Dengan satu helaan napas ia mendongakkan matanya dan menatap tepat pada netra yang lebih muda. Itu tatapan benci. "Maaf, permisi, tapi aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktuku." Seiringan dengan terucapnya kata-kata tersebut, Seokjin pergi. Tak lupa sebuah tabrakan kecil yang ia hadiahkan khusus kepada lengan kanan Namjoon.

 **Seokjin-hyung.**

"Loh, Taehyung, kau masih disini?" Seokjin melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang tengah duduk di studio rekaman.

"Iya hyung. Aku harus rekaman untuk drama terbaruku." Paparnya.

"Wah, keren sekali. Kau jadi pemain sekaligus pengisi soundtrack-nya. Bukankah itu bagus sekali?"

Namun respon Taehyung sedikit berbeda dengan respon Seokjin. Pemuda satu itu cenderung murung dan memberikan sebuah senyum masam kepada Seokjin lalu membalas, "Harusnya sih memang begitu."

Seokjin mengernyit karenanya, "lalu kenapa?"

Taehyung menghela napas berat, "Lagu kali ini susah sekali. Dan si kecil Kim Namjoon uring-uringan karena rekamanku tidak kelar-kelar." Seokjin mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum ke arah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Jangan dibawa hati. Kalau ingin hasil rekamanmu bagus kau tidak boleh stres, dan yang paling penting kau harus menuangkan segala perasaanmu disana." Seokjin tersenyum lagi, diiringi senyuman Taehyung yang merekah.

"Terimakasih."

Katanya sambil menatap Seokjin dalam-dalam.

"Aku yakin kau bisa."

Setelahnya tangan Seokjin mendarat pada puncak kepala yang lebih muda. Mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sampai,

"Ekhm."

Keduanya memalingkan pandangan pada arah suara dan tebak siapa yang datang? Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Namjoon.

"Bukankah tadi aku menyuruh hyung untuk memperbaiki bagian-bagian yang salah? Aku-"

"Taehyung latihan tadi dan aku datang untuk mengambil berkas ini, aku yang menganggunya. Jangan marahi dia. Dia sudah cukup stres karena tekananmu dan bersikaplah yang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu. Aku permisi."

Sudah cukup. Seokjin benar-benar benci dunianya yang sekarang. Air matanya mengalir, tapi dia cukup yakin bahwa Namjoon tak akan tahu. Sakit sekali.

Siapapun, tolong bantu dia pergi dari dunia ini. Dia sudah muak.

 **Seokjin-hyung.**

"Jadwalmu hari ini padat. Pertama kau harus ke pemotretan majalah fashion, lalu menghadiri reality show, selanjutnya kita akan ke agensi sebelah untuk membahas perihal kau dan Yoongi." Sembari berlari pria itu terus membaca serangkaian jadwal seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan amat cepat seolah tak peduli pada apapun.

Seokjin menghembuskan napasnya. Seseorang menyikutnya, "Kau dihiraukan lagi."

Seokjin mengendik, "Dari awal kami memang tidak ada apa-apa kan."

Matanya menatap datar, tapi semua orang bahkan tahu bahwa Seokjin kehilangan pendar berkilauan dari matanya.

Seokjin menggeleng beberapa kali untuk mengusir ketidakfokusannya. Hingga kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali menatap layar laptopnya yang tengah menampilkan sebuah aplikasi khusus vidio yang akan ia edit.

Salah seorang rekan kerjanya berseluncur dengan mulus menuju ruang kosong di dekatnya. "Hei, Seokjin! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Namjoon? Kau apakan bocah satu itu?" Seokjin muak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Terhitung sudah tiga bulan lebih dua minggu semenjak ia dan Namjoon terlihat seperti orang asing, dan seisi kantor tak bisa untuk tak berhenti menanyainya perihal hal tersebut.

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin kalian juga sudah mendengarnya dari yang lain. Tak ada yang perlu kalian tanyakan lagi." Katanya yang kemudian mulai memfokuskan diri pada layar dihadapannya.

Seorang dari meja sebrang turut berseluncur dengan kursi kerjanya menyusul rekannya untuk sekedar mendengarkan gosip hangat dari sumber-nya langsung.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal Namjoon itu pacar-able sekali. Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakannya sih." Kali ini seorang staff wanita turut berseluncur menggunakan kursi kerja berodanya menuju meja Seokjin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak noona saja yang pacaran dengan dia?" Balasnya ketus.

"Aku mau saja sebenarnya, tapi Namjoon jelas hanya tertarik kepadamu. Lagipula kau tidak sadar akan sesuatu ya?"

Seokjin mengernyit pada perkataan terakhir staff tersebut.

"Di kehidupan Namjoon kau itu seperti pelangi yang hadir dilangit mendung." Duh, lagi-lagi kenapa seisi kantornya jadi penulis telenovela dadakan begini?

"Tidak usah bermajas-majas. Kepalaku bertambah pening karenamu." Katanya sebal. Dan perempuan kepala tiga disebelahnya mendengus sebal, "Haish! Kau ini sadar tidak sih?"

"Aku sadar seratus persen, noona. Lihat saja. Buktinya aku masih membuka mataku dan berbicara padamu."

Orang yang ia panggil noona merubah wajahnya semasam perasan lemon.

"Yah, tampaknya kau memang benar-benar tidak sadar. Namjoon itu jika kau ingat-ingat bagaimana perilakunya dua tahun lalu, kau tahu lah maksudku. Namjoon dulu itu pendiam, cenderung tertutup, dan sombong. Tapi semenjak dia mendeklarasikan terang-terangan bahwa dia menyukaimu sikapnya benar-benar berubah drastis.

Dia jadi supel, cerewet, dan ramah. Tapi gara-gara kau bertengkar dengannya, dia jadi kembali ke tabiat awalnya." Seokjin pening. Sangat. Pembicaraan ini selalu membuatnya pening.

"Lalu aku harus apa dengan seorang anak SMP? Haruskah aku menikahinya sekarang juga? Ah, ide bagus sekali. Dan setelahnya aku benar-benar akan masuk penjara karena diduga melecehkan anak dibawah umur. Indah sekali kisah cintaku. Bukankah begitu?"

Seokjin hampir saja tertawa seperti orang kesetanan, tapi dia masih cukup waras untuk itu. Dan seisi ruangan benar-benar ia buat terdiam. Seisi ruangan itu benar-benar sadar bahwa Seokjin baru saja melemparkan kalimat penuh sarkasme.

"Oh ya Seokjin, ini." Seorang staff lain meletakkan sebuah majalah fashion dihadapannya dengan sampul depannya ia kenali sebagai Namjoon dan seorang lain yang tak dikenali oleh Seokjin.

"Apalagi ini?" Ia berteriak marah. Kenapa tak ada satu orangpun diruangan ini yang bahkan bisa sedikit saja memahaminya?

"Ini majalah Ceci edisi terbaru dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi sebagai sampul depannya. Khalayak luar benar-benar menyambut ini dengan positif. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sering terlihat bersama. Bahkan beberapa produk mengantri untuk menjadikan mereka iklannya."

Seokjin menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Tak ada. Pesanku hanya hati-hati saja."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membukanya kembali dan segera melangkah menuju luar ruangan untuk segera kembali ke rumahnya dan bergelung nyaman di ranjangnya.

Tapi sialnya dalam radius beberapa puluh meter lagi ia akan berpapasan dengan Namjoon. Tidak. Ia benar-benar pening. Sesuatu serasa menyobek-nyobek syaraf-syaraf otaknya. Pandangannya terasa berputar. Dan Namjoon berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia tersenyum beberapa saat. Sebuah senyum miris sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terjatuh karena kehilangan kesadaran.

Suara keras bedebum itu mau tak mau membuat Namjoon berbalik untuk sekedar melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya benar-benar membuat Namjoon shock berat.

Dengan segera ia berlari, menghampiri Seokjin yang tergeletak tak berdaya dikantor mereka.

"Hyung!"

Namjoon berteriak kesetanan. Memanggil seluruh orang untuk dimintai tolong dan meminta seisi gedung untuk segera menghubugi tim medis.

 **Seokjin-hyung.**

Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi setelah insiden Seokjin yang pingsan? Mereka berbaikan?

Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Setelah beberapa kecanggungan dan konflik batin antara keduanya, akhirnya keduanya berbaikkan. Tapi ini hanya seperti sesuatu untuk mengatakan kata-kata seperti terimakasih. Selebihnya keduanya masih acuh tak acuh, walaupun kini ketika bertemu paling tidak mereka akan mengeluarkan sapaan canggung. Tapi tetap saja. Seisi kantor gemas melihat tingkah keduanya.

Hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Tetap membosankan bagi Seokjin. Dan orang-orang terus saja menjejalinya hal-hal tentang Namjoon dan Yoongi, ia muak. Bahkan ia sudah kalah sejak awal dia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Namjoon. Orang-orang tak perlu lagi menjejalinya dengan barang semacam Min Yoongi, karena dia sudah jatuh pada Namjoon tepat disaat dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Namjoon.

"Seokjin lihatlah." Mau tak mau atensi Seokjin teralihkan kepada layar pintar milik temannya.

Lalu ia tersenyum miris sebelum beberapa saat mencoba tersenyum sebiasa mungkin. Itu adalah cuplikan video Namjoon dan Yoongi pada sebuah pemotretan.

"Hahahaha, kalian ini kenapa sih? Kalian masih menganggap aku suka dengan Namjoon? Teman-teman, ayolah, aku tak pernah menyukai Kim Namjoon. Dia msih terlalu kecil untuk hal seperti itu. Dan lihatlah sekarang. Dia sudah bahagia dengan Yoongi, dia bahkan memberi Yoongi nama panggilan khusus. Jadi kenapa kita harus mengusiknya?"

Setelah kalimat terakhirnya ia tersenyum dan memandang teman-teman sekantornya dengan pandangan yng mengatakan seolah ia tak apa.

Yang lain menundukkan pandangan. Batin mereka berdebat sekarang. Sebagian merasa bersalah, dan sebagian lagi merasa tidak terima.

Jeda beberapa saat.

Ruangan itu dilanda keheningan yang mencekam nan membuat pilu.

Seokjin menarik napas panjang, "Teman-teman, maafkan aku ya jika aku sering menyusahkan kalian. Kalian benar-benar sudah baik sekali padaku. Terimakasih."

Semuanya mulanya tak mengerti, tapi kemudian semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin ketika mendengar suara isakan kecil dari pemuda satu itu.

"Seokjin-ah, jangan menangis. Duh, maafkan kami ya. Kami benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu." Salah seorang dari mereka mendekat untuk kemudian memeluk figur itu dan menyeka lelehan airmata yang mengalir dengan lambat dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak salah kok. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

Katanya sambil menyeka air mata yang mengaliri pipi gembil-nya.

"Duh, maafkan kami Seokjin." Setelahnya semua staff bagian editing mulai berdatangan dan memberikan pelukkan untuk Seokjin, dan hal itu tak dipungkiri membuat pemuda satu itu lega bukan main. Setidaknya ia bisa pergi dengan tenang. Biarlah tak ada satupun orang yang tahu. Sehingga takakan ada satupun yang menahannya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Dan tak terasa jarum pendek telah menunjukkan angka 4. Seokjin tengah membenahi meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum getir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya dalam tas.

Matanya menerawang. Menatap hiruk-pikuk kota dari jendela ruang kerjanya.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam ya! Aku akan menjemputmu, berdandanlah yang rapi." Seokjin terhenti dari lamunan panjangnya dan menyegerakan diri untuk melihat jam berapa saat ini. Dan benar saja, waktu sudah berjalan satu jam tanpa terasa.

"Pasti." Katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Setidaknya dia harus bersiap untuk nanti malam. Untuk pesta kantor yang ingin sekali ia hindari.

Karena ia benci jika harus bertemu dengan Namjoon. Ia benci melihat Namjoon yang menghindar darinya, ia benci pada Namjoon yang tak lagi melihatnya seorang. Katakanlah dia tolol. Karena memang begitu adanya.

Tapi batinnya terus berkata bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang benar, karena berkencan dengan seorang siswa SMP bukan merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Dan Seokjin tahu itu.

 **Seokjin-hyung.**

"Seokjin, lihatlah." Seokjin mengikuti arah pandangan Hoseok. Dan matanya berhasil menangkap sosok yang amat ia rindukan tengah bergandengan dengan seseorang yang belakangan ini Seokjin ketahui sebagai Min Yoongi.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik. Bukankah begitu?" Dia tersenyum. Seokjin tak pernah tahu bahwa patah hati akan seperih ini. Dan ia patah hati hanya karena seorang bocah lima belas tahun. Ia rasa ia nyaris gila.

Dan ia bertambah gila ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Namjoon. Beberapa detik hingga Seokjin akhirnya memutuskan untuk tersenyum kepada Namjoon. Dan begitupun pemuda itu. Dan sialnya hal itu seperti menambah sayatan pada hatinya.

"Aku duluan." Isyaratnya pada Namjoon yang berjarak agak jauh darinya, dan dengan itu ia segera mengamit tangan Hoseok untuk pergi ke tempat lain dimana ia tak dapat melihat eksistensi seorang Kim Namjoon.

Acara terus berlangsung. Beberapa staff bahkan menyumbangkan suara emas mereka untuk turut memeriahkan acara ini. Tak ada artis yang bernyanyi di acara ini. Alasannya karena seisi gedung bosan melihat penampilan para artis. Dan sedari tadi Seokjin hanya memutuskan untuk duduk dan berbincang kecil dengan Hoseok.

"Hei Seokjin. Kau bosan tidak?"

Hoseok bertanya padanya dan Hoseok sendiri harusnya benar-benar tahu hal itu tanpa bertanya. "Tentu saja. Kenapa memang?"

Hoseok tersenyum ganjil, "Mau tahu bagaimana caranya membuat acara ini meriah dan seru?"

"Hah?"

"Tunggu di sini sebentar." Seiringan dengan itu, Hoseok berlari menuju panggung. Benak Seokjin mulai menerka, apa mungkin si idiot satu itu ingin membuat sebuah stand up comedy diatas panggung.

Hoseok tampak membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pembawa acara, dan pembawa acara itu tampak mengangguk mengerti.

"Wow, surprise untuk kita semua. Kita akan kedatangan satu artis kantor kita. Seorang yang belakang ini hangat diperbincangkan yang akan menyumbangkan suara emasnya untuk kalian semua." Perasaan Seokjin mulai tidak enak, dan seisi ruangan itu tiba-tiba riuh karena sibuk menerka.

"Ini dia kita sambut, Kim-Seok-Jin!"

Dan tepukan meledak di ruangan tersebut. Yang lain bersorak ricuh, sementara Seokjin hanya menatap tak percaya pada Hoseok yang sekarang sudah ada disisinya untuk menariknya ke atas panggung, "Kau gila?"

"Tidak, aku masih seratus persen waras."

"Hei aku tidak bisa bernyanyi!"

"Jangan sembunyikan bakat terpendammu Kim Seokjin."

"Apa yang harus kunyanyikan?"

"Lagu favoritmu. Sudah maju sana."

Hoseok mendorong Seokjin yang mencoba menahan langkahnya. "Tidak, tidak Jung Hoseok. Sudahlah, ini rencana bagus. Pergi atau aku akan mematikan seluruh lampu di gedung ini untukmu?"

Seokjin mendengus kesal. Tahu-tahu ia sudah berdiri di tengah panggung. Ia gugup. Tangannya bahkan gemetaran. Pandangannya menyapu sekitar dan ia menyadari bahwa ratusan mata kini tengah menatapnya. Di sana ia menemukan Hoseok yang tengah menyemangatinya, lalu beralih untuk memberi aba-aba pada seorang di belakang panggung.

Hoseok mencuri mic beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Sebuah lagu spesial, untuk orang spesial. Ini dia Kim Seokjin."

Semua riuh bertepuk tangan. Tak sabar menanti.

Dan Seokjin tidak dapat berhenti untuk tidak gugup.

Lagu di putar. Dan yang pertamakali ia lakukan adalah merutuk pada lagu yang terputar.

Seokjin menatap kedepan, dan disana ia menemukan Namjoon tengah menatapnya . Tak lupa Yoongi yang mengamit manis lengannya.

Batinnya mulai bertanya. 'Haruskah?' 'Haruskah?' Dan 'Haruskah'

Seokjin menutup matanya. Menarik napas beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia membukanya kembali dan mendapatkan sebuah perasaan baru di dirinya.

Seokjin tersenyum beberapa saat. Sebuah senyuman sendu yang mendadak membuat seisi ruangan ikut sendu.

Lalu ketika lantunan pertama teralun, semuanya terperangah. Tak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa seorang staff bagian editing bisa punya suara seindah ini.

Bintang-bintang di langit

Malam ini tak terasa aneh

Tempat yang pernah kita datangi bersama

Tempat dimana aku bersamamu

Apa kau ingat?

Pada hari-hari angin bertiup seperti ini

Aku ingat jalan yang kita susuri

Kau adalah bintangku

Kau menyatakan cinta padaku

Kau datang padaku, dimanapun aku berada

Aku merindukan hari-hari itu

Seperti mimpi

Kenangan-kenangan bersamamu sudah berlalu

Hanya dengan itu, aku menghabiskan malam-malam panjang

Aku tak tahu saat itu bagaimana hatimu

Apa kau ingat?

Apa kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita yang berharga

Senyum malu-malumu

Kau adalah bintangku

Kau menyatakan cinta padaku

Kau datang padaku, dimanapun aku berada

Aku merindukan hari-hari itu

Seperti mimpi

Kenangan-kenangan bersamamu sudah berlalu

Hanya dengan itu, aku menghabiskan malam-malam panjang

Aku tak tahu saat itu, itu adalah cinta

Di bawah sinar bulan, bersamamu

Berdiri di akhir musim

Aku mengenang lagi

Kau, saat itu

Aku sangat bersyukur karenamu

Aku harap kau juga bisa tersenyum saat kau memikirkanku

Berakhir dan semua orang tidak bisa berhenti memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Seokjin. Sementara Seokjin tak dapat berhenti untuk tidak memandang Namjoon. Perih menjalar di sekitar hatinya, dan sekali lagi ia memilih tersenyum pada pemuda itu, lalu setelahnya menatap khalayak sekitarnya.

"Para jadirin yang berbahagia. Tidak sopan sebenarnya staff editing seperti saya ada di panggung seperti ini. Tapi biarlah ini menjadi ketidaksopanan saya yang terakhir kali. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas 6 tahun yang berharga. Dan sehubungan dengan itu saya ingin berpamitan kepada semua hadirin yang ada disini karena hari ini juga saya resmi berhenti dari kantor ini. Terimakasih dan maafkan saya atas kelancangan saya."

Seokjin turun. Usai. Semua sudah usai. Pekerjaannya sudah usai dan cinta nya telah berakhir. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Bukankah begitu?

Ini hanya soal waktu baginya. Begitu semua ini berlalu perasannya pun akan berlalu. Bukankah demikian?

"Seokjin-hyung!" Tapi mengapa orang ini membuatnya sulit?

"Hai!" Dia tersenyum sewajarnya, bersikap sewajar yang ia bisa.

"Aku-"

"Selamat."

Namjoon terdiam. Dia jelas kebingungan dengan maksud orang dihadapannya.

"Selamat untuk kau dan Yoongi." Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum sewajar yang ia bisa. Ia tak pernah pandai dalam bermain peran. Ia hanya berdoa semoga saja kali ini ia benar-benar mampu memakai topengnya.

Namjoon di sana tergagap, "A-aku-"

"Selamat."

Untuk kedua kalinya Namjoon dibuat kebingungan akan ucapan Seokjin.

"Kau tahu, ini mungkin sangat tidak tepat diucapkan. Dan mungkin akan sangat terlambat. Tapi-

-selamat."

"Karena telah berhasil mencuri hatiku."

Seokjin tersenyum beberapa saat, dan Namjoon kebingungan. Otak nya butuh beberapa saat untuk menerima semua hal mendadak ini.

"Nah, aku permisi. Berbaik-baiklah dengan Yoongi. Dia manis." Tangannya mengelus lengan kokoh pemuda dihadapannya. Setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi. Berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan mulai menghilang dari tatapan Namjoon setelahnya.

Seharusnya Namjoon marah. Atau mungkin seharusnya dia mengejar Seokjin. Tapi kenapa dia hanya bisa diam saja?

Apa ini memang akhir?

Namjoon menggeleng.

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh menjadi akhir.

Ia segera berlari keluar. Terus berlari mencari sesosok pria dengan kemeja baby blue-nya.

Namjoon berlari hingga paru-parunya terasa amat penuh.

Namun matanya tak kunjung menangkap sosok itu. Ia berhenti untuk mengambil oksigen. Ia melihat kedepan dan mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin arah yang ia ambil sekarang kurang tepat. Jadi dengan segera ia kembali menegakkan dirinya dan berbalik.

"Eh?"

Namun langkahnya terhenti. Pria berkemeja baby blue itu kini ada dihadapannya. Lengkap dengan raut polos yang menggemaskan.

Sunyi . Hanya ada Seokjin yang diam dan suara napas tak beraturan Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan beberapa senti kedepan. Membuat Seokjin menyadari betapa cepat bocah dihadapannya telah bertumbuh.

Namjoon memeluknya. Memeluk Seokjin dengan erat. Bahkan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan kedalam ceruk leher yang lebih tua.

"Kenapa baru bilang padaku? Aku hampir putus asa karena melihatmu yang tak bereaksi sedeikitpun pada perpisahan kita. Aku hampir gila karenamu!" Namjoon memang marah, tapi dia tak dapat menyembunyikan rindunya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu Namjoon, tapi kita benar-benar tak bisa bersama." Katanya sendu.

Hal tersebut sukses membuat Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam-dalam pada kedua netra Seokjin.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak akan menikah! Lalu kenapa kita tak bisa bersama? Apa ini karena kau sejujurnya lebih menyukai Taehyung daripada aku?"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan itu Namjoon." Jawabnya.

"Lalu apa hyung?"

"Aku tidak cukup gila untuk terlibat hubungan dengan seseorang yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku tak bisa."

Namjoon menutup matanya kemudian menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Hyung. Tolong lihat aku. Aku bahkan tak pernah peduli pada hal tersebut, jadi kenapa kau harus peduli?"

"Kau tak pernah ada di-"

Chup. Namjoon kembali menciumnya. Menyumpal bibir yang lebih tua dengan bibirnya. Seperti terakhir kali ketika mereka terlibat pertengkaran. Namun kali ini lebih halus. Namjoon nampak mencurahkan semua perasaan rindunya kepada Seokjin.

"Aku memang tak pernah. Tapi kau tak akan pernah tahu sebelum kau mencobanya."

"Namjoon! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa! Lagipula kau sudah bersama Yoongi, aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kalian." Seokjin mendorong Namjoon menjauh darinya, menyisakan sebuah jarak dengan luka diantaranya.

"Dengar Kim Seokjin!" Namjoon mendekat kearahnya, memenjara wajahnya dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Membuat Seokjin mau tak mau hanya dapat menatap ke arah Namjoon.

"Yoongi itu-

Sudah punya pacar tahu. Dan aku dekat dengannya karena dia memang sebenarnya temanku daridulu."

Dengan senyum menawan itu Namjoon benar-benar sukses juga untuk menawan hati Seokjin. Saat bocah dihadapannya berkata sedemikian rupa, rasa-rasanya jantungnya tak dapat untuk tak berdetak dengan amat kencang.

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher yang lebih tua.

Namjoon melepaskannya. "Pokoknya hyung pacarku sekarang! Jangan membantah ya. Aku boss-nya sekarang!" Seokjin dibuat melongo. Baru saja sosok didepannya jadi makhluk dewasa, tapi sepertinya roh kecilnya tak mau kalah, ia dengan cekatan kembali merebut posisi itu dari roh dewasa Namjoon.

"Nah, ayo ke pesta. Akan kukenalkan hyung pada semuanya sebagai pacar official Kim Namjoon." Tangannya tahu-tahu sudah mengamit tangan Seokjin. Menyeret si surai dark brown untuk mengikutinya.

"Ya, bocah! Dasar gila!" Seokjin meronta sambil merenggut kesal.

"Sst... diam aku ini pacarmu sekarang. Kau harus menurut dengan pacarmu."

Seokjin hendak kembali menimpali perkataan bocah disampingnya, tapi bocah itu sudah terlebih dahulu berucap.

"Dan jangan panggil aku bocah. Aku ini pacarmu tahu."

Keduanya masih terlibat perdebatan jenaka.

Baik Seokjin dan Namjoon tak tahu akan jadi seperti apa akhir kisah mereka, tapi sekarang mereka hanya sedang mencoba untuk saling mencintai dan hidup dengan perasaan dicinta.

Masalah happy ending atau tidak, itu semua urusan Tuhan.

 **Fin**.

Finally. It's really end. Happy ending kayak yang kalian semua (termasuk aku) harapkan.

Terkesan aneh menurutku. Karena sebenernya fanfic ini udah selesai dari jauh-jauh hari, tapi ketika aku mau publish kepikiran buat nambahin. Jadi maaf aja ya kl kesannya kepaksa gitu.

Btw, thanks bwt dukungan kalian semua.

 **Dan sebenernya aku punya rencana bikin ini twoshoot jadi ff series gitu.**

 **Gimana?**

 **I need your opinion.**

 **Regards,**

 **-Gojex**


End file.
